The present invention relates to a tree planter and more particularly to a planter for mounting potted plants around the trunk of a tree or a pole.
Planting arrangements presently in use for arranging potted plants around trees and poles are generally complicated and difficult to use. They are also expensive and lack the ability to cover adequately a range of diameters of the trees or poles.
A number of United States Patents show arrangements for supporting plantings on trees and poles.
U.S. Pat. No. 585,486 discloses a vase combined with a flag holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,652 shows apparatus for supporting a planter on parking meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,268 teaches a planter made of sections for mounting on a cylindrical post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,221 discloses a plant receptacle for use with an umbrella-type table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,454 teaches a floral arrangement container for use with an umbrella-type table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,741 describes a planter device for being mounted on a light pole.
None of the preceding patents teaches the present invention.